Trapped in their mind!
by Aspragusiswierd
Summary: The yu-gi-oh gang is traped in Yami and yugi's mind! and it's all Bakura and Malik's fault!Ch5 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Asparagus: well this is my first fan fic so it might not be fantastic. Live with it.

Kaiba: why do I have to be in this?

Asparagus: holds up his Blue eyes white dragons (all 3)

Kaiba: blackmailer...

**DISCLAIMER:I** do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Kaiba:or me

Asparagus: But you're in Yu-gi-oh.

Kaiba: DO IT!

Asparagus: fine, **DISCLAIMER:I** do not own Yu-gi-oh, Seto Kaiba, Or any of his blue eyes white dragons.

Kaiba: You don't have **any** cards.

Asparagus:I know V_V but i'm hoping i'll get some for my birthday!

Kaiba: Lets just get on with it!

Asparagus: please R&R!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER1: How they end up here, the first person to go insane, and Bakura and Malik are afraid of marshmallows?

Malik: *is bored*

Bakura: *is also bored*

Malik: I'm bored.

Bakura: me too.

Malik: let's go poke someone!

Bakura: yeah! 

*both go to find random person to poke.*

Bakura: let's poke that guy!

Bakura:*poke*

Malik:*poke*

Bakura:*poke*

Malik:*poke*

*guy turns*

Bakura: uh-oh

Shadi: What-*realizes it is Bakura and Malik***_you two_**! You shall not poke shadi! Ever!*hands start glowing*

Malik: RUN AWAY!!!!!

Bakura: and that's why we need to hide!

Ryou: hide from shadi? You're kidding right? That's like impossible!

Yugi: *nods*

Yami: You deserve it any way.

Malik: Why you-

*shadi appears*

Bakura: Uh-oh.

*shadi points at them*

KABLOOIE!!!!

--------------------

Yami: *rubs head*what happened?*look around*what the?

Joey: wha-?

Yami: **_Why _**are you, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Marik, and Malik here?

Joey: where **_is_** here? Why is it all Egyptiany?

Yami: Because it's my mind you dolt!*wakes everyone up*

Malik: nooooo!!! I'm too young to die!!!

Bakura: You're over 5,000 years old you idiot!

Malik: Oh yeah? Well I have the rest of forever to uh... not die!

Bakura: that doesn't even make sense! And you don't anyway!

Malik: Yes I do! 

Bakura: no you don't!

Malik: Yes I do!

Bakura: no you don't!

Yami: QUIET!!!! It doesn't matter anyway because you're not dead!

Yugi: how'd we get in your mind Yami?

Yami: *shrugs*

Kaiba: *from corner*Where the heck am I?*sees everyone, Bakura and Malik in particular* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Not you again! Wait. *evil grin*heh heh heh*pulls something out of pocket and throws it at Bakura and Malik*

Bakura: NOOOO!!! Anything but that! 

Malik: RUN AWAY!!!!

*both run out the door*

Tristan: they're afraid of **_marshmallows_**?

Bakura and Malik:*from other room*AHHHH!!!

*everyone goes to other room*

Yugi: hey this is my mind!

Bakura: *from floor* too *twitch* much *twitch* nice *twitch*

Serenity: Yay! Toys! *starts playing*

Yugi: *joins*

......

-----

*everyone is playing in Yugi's mind except the Yamis, Marik, Mai, and Seto Kaiba.*

Yami: look there's a giant marshmallow!

Bakura and Malik: AHHH!!!

Yami: made you look!

Kaiba: is throwing marshmallows at Bakura and Malik. 

Marik: is sitting on the floor with his eyes closed rocking back and forth.

Yugi: *yawns I'm tired.

Ryou: no problem! *takes a bunch of inflatable mattresses out of his pocket*

Everyone: 0__________________________________________________0

-----

*mattresses are blown up*

Joey: Yay! ^_^*falls onto a mattress and immediately falls asleep*

Marik: CHEESE!!!

Malik: NOOO!!! He can't have gone insane already! *shakes Marik*Snap out of it!!!

Marik: Mary had a little lamb, little lamb-

Yami:*hits Marik and Malik on the head* time to go night night! ^_^

Asparagus: well that's the end of chapter one!

Kaiba: and someone's already gone insane!

Asparagus: And Malik and Bakura **_are_** afraid of marshmallows! ^-^

Kaiba: It says that in the title. 

Asparagus: please rate!

Kaiba: just hit the purple button.  
Asparagus it's that easy! 

Kaiba: please she's driving me crazy!


	2. a visit from me, how they get out, and M...

Asparagus: This Chapter is better.

Aurro (my Yami): I'm back!

Kaiba: oh no.

Asparagus: Hi! (Aurro was watching TV)Would you like to do the disclaimer?

Aurro: YES!!! **DISCLAIMER:** Asparagus does not own Yu-gi-oh, Seto Kaiba, Any of his blue eyes white dragons, or any other cards. However she does have a vast collection of Pokémon© cards and a growing collection of Neopets© TCG (trading card game) cards!

Asparagus: now on with chapter2!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Day2: A visit from me, how they get out, and Malik eats a Marshmallow!!

Tea: *Is annoying*Friends blah blah friends blah blah

Yami: SHUT! UP!

Bakura: banished to shadow realm

Yami: hey that's my job!

Malik: *eats marshmallow*

Yugi: uh Malik you just ate a Marshmallow.

Malik: NOOOO!!! *dies*

Duke: *disappears*

Joey: hey where'd he go?

Tristan: Yay! ^_^

Mai: *disappears*

Joey: NOO!!

Bakura: who's the idiot that's doing this?

Ryou:*disappears*

Bakura: NOOO!!!

Asparagus: **_That's _**what you get for calling me an idiot!

Malik: who **_are_** you?

Asparagus: I'm the one who is writing this fan fic!

Fourth wall: *shatters*

Yugi: what did you do with Duke and Mai?

Asparagus: they were clogging up the plotline, so I took them out. ... Well I'm going to go now.

Ryou: *appears*

Joey: Well that was weird.

Serenity: no **_that's _**weird *points to a "break glass in case of emergencies boxes"*

Yami: *punches glass on box* OW! OW! OW! *jumps up and down holding hand*

Marik: Ooh I love this game! *starts copying Yami*

Yugi:*looks inside box* hey there's a note in here!

Note: to get out of here you must stay in here for 7 days... without killing each other BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! –Asparagus

Tristan: that was... odd.

Marik: *bumps into Yami and knocks him to the floor*

Yami: get OFF of me you INSANE FREAK!!!!

Malik: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY HIKARI?!?!

Kaiba: I thought you were dead.

Malik: huh?

Kaiba: Marshmallow.

Malik: NOOOOO!!! *dies...again*

Serenity: Maybe we should just go to bed.

Kaiba: that's was even odder that the first Chapter.

Asparagus: Wait until Chapter 5!

Aurro: It's where you-

Asparagus: SHHH! Don't reveal it*evil grin*

Kaiba: Uh-oh

Aurro: What's the 4th wall?

Asparagus: Well it breaks when the characters in a story realize there is a writer.

Kaiba: Whatever

Asparagus: well now REVIEW!

Aurro: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Kaiba: WE GET THE POINT!!!!

Asparagus: Well, see ya!

Aurro: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Kaiba: *Chases after Aurro*

Aurro: AHHHHH!!


	3. The 2nd person to go insane Yugi install...

Asparagus: A certain reviewer coughSephirothcough made me notice that I never explained who the Yami and hikaris are, Marik is the hikari and Malik is the Yami, sorry I didn't point that out earlier.

Aurro: Kaiba.

Kaiba: What?

Aurro: Say the disclaimer!

 Kaiba: why?

Aurro: Cause you haven't yet! We're going to have a different person say the disclaimer each chapter!

Kaiba: fine, **DISCLAIMER: A**sparagus doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or me, or any of my blue eyes. And hopefully never will.

Asparagus: Yay! 2 people are following my story! (If you review twice I will post your name here!)

Deranged Kai!hands big bag of sugar

DarkChao1663hands big bag of sugar

Aurro: R&R!

CHAPTER 3: The 2nd person to go insane, Yugi installed a mini bar in Yami's wall?, and Kaiba hates pizza.

Malik:Bored

Bakura: so bored.

Yami: Oh no! **_That's _**how we got **_stuck _**in here in the **_first _**place!

Kaiba: Are you saying it's those two's fault we're here?

Yami; Yes

Bakura: AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!lightning in the background MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Malik, Yami, Kaiba, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity , and Ryou: 00""""""""  
Marik and Joey: WE KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVRY BODY'S NERVES! EVERY BODY'S NERVES! EVERY BODY'S NERVES!

Yami: clonks Marik on the head

Kaiba: clonks Joey on the head

Serenity: hey that's my brother!

Yami: so?

Serenity: --"""""

Yami: whispering to Yugi I think Tristan will go insane next; it seems to be all the stupid people first.

Yugi: nods

Ryou: Bakura?

Bakura: Yes?

Ryou: I'm

Bakura: What?

Ryou: THIRSTY!!

Bakura: My hikari is thirsty!

Yami: So?

Bakura: Well do you have a mini bar or something?

Yami: Does it **_look _**like I have a mini bar?

Bakura: uh... no.

Yugi: that's because it's hidden!presses a stone in the wall and mini bar pops out

Everyone but Yami and Yugi: 00

Yami: **_He _**points at Yugi put it there.

Ryou: Soda! opens mini bar Hey, where's your strawberry flavored Italian soda?

Yami: **_What _**are you talking about?

Bakura: He only drinks fruit flavored soda, like orange and grape, but not cherry coke or that diet coke with lemon stuff.

Yami: Well there's grape in the back...

Ryou: ooh there's lots a soda in here! Hey Bakura what do you want?

Bakura: I honestly don't care.

Tristan: is also looking in the mini fridge Hey what's this stuff?

Yami: It's koshari.

Tristan:?

Bakura: It's an Egyptian dish, consisting of red lentils and rice, it is usually served with fresh onions and dried herring.

Tristan: Whoa you know a lot about Egyptian cuisine Bakura.

Bakura: That's because I AM EGYPTIAN YOU IDIOT!!!

Tristan: ohhhh.

Yugi: And there's pizza!

Yami: yeah whatever.

Tristan: Yay! Let's eat!

The yamis, Marik, and Kaiba: Are eating koshari

Everyone else: eating pizza

Bakura: to Kaiba I didn't know you like Koshari.

Kaiba: I don't I just hate pizza.

Aurro: HOW can you not like pizza?!?!?

Kaiba: I just don't.

Aurro: You scare me.

Kaiba: Thank you, you scare me too.

Asparagus: o...k...

Mokuba: HEY! Thats my line!

Asparagus: Nuh uh!

Mokuba: Yeah huh!

Asparagus: Prove it!

Mokuba: Ok I will! points to line in script.

Asparagus: oh yeah, well it's not until Ch.6! So there!

Mokuba: pouts

Asparagus: By the way peoples, Koshari **_is_** a real Egyptian dish!

Aurro: and so is strawberry flavored Italian soda!

Bakura: and so is undercooked meat! Yum!

Kaiba: AHH! IT SPEAKS!!

Asparagus: Hey Bakura, enjoy your sanity while you can, you're losing it next chapter.

Bakura: NOOOO!!!!!

Kaiba: NOOOO!!! He's already annoying enough!

Asparagus: I know!

Aurro: Aanndd Kaiba makes the preetty colors go on the screen!

Kaiba: I **_What_**?

Aurro: You know when it's like the stripes of color and it make the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sound.

Kaiba: I get to swear? Cool!

Asparagus: Press the purply button please!

 Bakura: NOOO!! DON'T!! It'll make her write the next chapter faster!

Asparagus: exactly!


	4. Bakura goes insane, Rou passes out, And ...

Asparagus: Yay! More reviews! Oh yeah, I forgot, Sephiroth: hands bag of sugar Heh, didn't see you first review, any way, to say the disclaimer, is... YAMI!!!

Aurro: Drags Yami in Okies I got him!

Asparagus: Good! Yami, will you say the disclaimer?

Yami: No.

Aurro: Please?

Yami: No.

Asparagus: Pretty please?

Yami: NEVER!!!

Asparagus:  does the puppy dog face

Yami: No... Must... resis- Gaa! Fine! **DISCLAIMER:** Asparagus does not own Yu-gi-oh, me, The Czechoslovakian national anthem, Czechoslovakia (which does not exist anymore.), Marshmallows (at least not now.), or the pretty colors on the screen.

Aurro: Very good!

Yami: leaves

Asparagus: Now on to chapter 4!

Bakura: NOOOOO!!! is holding on to asparagus's leg

Aurro: pulls him off

Bakura: NOOOOO! I don't wanna go insane!

Ch. 4: Bakura goes insane, Kaiba makes the pretty colors go on the screen, and Marik and Bakura find the sugar!

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Kaiba, Bakura, and Malik are playing go fish 

Yugi: Do you have any fives?

Ryou::No go fish.

Serenity: Pops head in the dooryou guys want to play hide and seek with us?

Yugi: Yeah! Come on Ryou!

Ryou: Okie dokie. all go out door

Malik: Are they gone?

Yami: Think so.

Malik: Yes! everyone pulls out a pile of poker chips

Kaiba: Who's starting?

Yami: Bakura?

Bakura: Purple monkeys!!

Kaiba: 3 down 6 to go.

Malik: yells Hey Ryou bakura's gone insane!

thump

Joey: HEY Ryou's gone all flat like!

Tristan: I think he's gone into shock.pokes him yup!

Marik: SUGAR!!!!!

Yami: uh-oh.

Marik: Does 5 back flips

Bakura: Ooh I like sugar! tries to do a back flip and falls on his head Ow.

Kaiba: Forget cards this is **_much_** more interesting!

Yugi: Uh guys I think Ryou passed out.

Tristan: Give him the Heimlich maneuver!

Serenity: That's for **_choking_** Tristan.

Tristan: Oh yeah.

Joey: Oh make him drink a cup of water while standing on his head saying the alphabet in Spanish backwards then hum the Czechoslovakian national anthem!

Serenity: Uh...

Yugi, Tristan: 0o

Joey: hey his face is turning blue!

Yami: gets a cup of water Idiots.goes into other room

splash!

Ryou: What was that for?

Tristan: You passed out.

Ryou: Why?

Malik: Cause Bakura went insane!

Ryou: passes out again

Yami: MALIK!

Kaiba: Don't worry I'll take care of it.

5 minutes later

Malik: has marshmallows stuffed in his mouth and is ties to a chair

Marik: has given Bakura sugar

Bakura:Has just done 7 back flips

Marik: Whee! does a back flip but lands on Kaiba

Kaiba: GET OFF OF ME YOU-pretty colors on the screen

Asparagus: This episode's pretty colors have been brought to you by the elevator music association of America!

pretty colors go away

Marik: is very disoriented

Kaiba: has just conked Marik on the head

Malik: Is plotting to **KILL** Kaiba

Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, and Ryou walk in

Ryou: Is slightly disoriented

Bakura: Hiii Ryou!back flips past him

Ryou: What-

Kaiba: He and Marik found the sugar

Bag of sugar: is empty

Marik: tags Joey Tag you're IT!

Joey: tags Kaiba Tag-

Kaiba: Don't touch me mutt!

Bakura: ha ha! You're it!

Kaiba:Is hitting his head against the wall

Mini bar: Is opening, closing, opening, closing...

Asparagus: well thats chapter 4!

Aurro: remember!

Asparagus: Oh yeah we were wondering

Aurro: If you would mind

Asparagus: If we had the character we made up visit?

Aurro: Just here.

Asparagus: Not in the story.

Aurro: Unless you want her to.

Kaiba: It's a she?

Aurro: Yes.

Asparagus: Why are you still here?

Kaiba: I'm keeping an eye on my Cards that you STOLE that's has to be against the rules!

Aurro: Actually people do it all the time.pints to several fan fics where the authors do that

Kaiba: Grrr...

Asparagus: Please Rate!

Bakura: Purple buton!

Kaiba: AHHHH!

Aurro: rate! it's the only way for you to tell us if you want our Character to come or not!


	5. Ryou gets counceling, Another insane per...

Asparagus: Peoples I asked question and you aren't answering it!

Aurro: We asked what you think about our character visiting!

Asparagus: Do you want to know more about her?

Aurro: Then say so!

Kaiba: Not everyone reads the author's notes.

Asparagus& Aurro:gaspD:

Asparagus: Aurro, time to bring in our favorite bishie!

Aurro: The homicidal albino?

Asparagus: No, our other favorite bishie!

Aurro: ohhhh, be right back! runs out MARIK!!!

Yami: Run for your life, she wants you to do the disclaimer!

Marik: AHHH!!!

Aurro: Tackles himGotcha! Disclaimer time!

Marik: Fine, DISCLAIMER: Asparagus does own Yu-gi-oh, me, those ink splatter pictures, C3PO, A CEO, A blender, Or an Insane CEO.

Kaiba: I have a bad feeling about this...

Asparagus: This is the surprise we were talking about in Chapter2

Kaiba: Somebody help me. Ch.5: Ryou gets counseling, another insane person, And... CHARADES!!!

Malik: You know it wasn't your fault Bakura went insane he was practically insane already!

Ryou: Thanks al lot Malik.

Malik: Any time, on hikari of my one and only friend Bakura!

Ryou: 0o Tristan: I can help! Ryou: You can? How?

Tristan: Takes out some ink splatter pictures.what is this?holds up one

Ryou: A cat

Tristan: And this?

Ryou: a ceiling fan.

Tristan: what about this?

Ryou: A chair

Tristan: Well according to my analysis you either are in shock because you Yami went insane, or you have a chronic obsession with the letter C.

Kaiba: Oh you're the best psychiatrist I ever met Tristan.

Tristan: Thanks! -

Kaiba: I was being sarcastic!

Bakura: What's a sarcastic?

Tristan: Don't worry Ryou; he's in his own little world now.

Marik: Whee! is hopping on pogo-stick

Kaiba: Where'd that come from?

Yugi: Gimme back my pogo stickgrabs pogo-stick

Joey: Hey look it's Seto Kaiba, he's a C3PO of his own company!

Kaiba: CEO! It's CEO you ding dong! Repeat after me, C

Joey: C

Kaiba: E

Joey: E

Kaiba: O

Joey: O

Kaiba: Now that spells?

Joey: POTATO!!!

Everyone but Kaiba: laughs uncontrollably

Kaiba: WHY YOU-pretty colors go on the screen

Asparagus: Today's pretty colors have been brought to you by the Society for Protection Against Rabid Orange Puffballs of Doom. (Aka my friends Pomeranian.)

pretty colors go away

Kaiba: ARE GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!!!

Joey: Ok potato man!

Kaiba: Grrr…

Bakura: I ish bored.

Tristan: Ish?

Malik: bored…

Yami: No! We must keep your insane minds occupied!

Yugi: Ooh let's play charades!

Kaiba: Oh I love Charades!

Everyone else: 0O

Yugi: Kaiba, are you ok?

Kaiba:

Yugi: uh…

Everyone else: O0

Kaiba: LEMONS!!!

Malik: umm…

Yugi: Are we going to play Charades?

 Marik: Ooh I go first!

Yugi: No me, It was my idea!

Marik: Fine! pouts

Yugi: waves arms

Tristan: A windmill!

Ryou: A metronome!

Joey: A BLENDER!!

Marik: I vote for BLENDER!!

Bakura: BLENDER!!

Kaiba: he is a BLENDER!!

Bakura: BLENDER WINS!!

Insane people: Hop up and down Screaming 'Blenders!'

Yami: knocks insane people out

Ryou: What'd you hit them with?

Yami: Thisholds up Grape soda

Ryou: MY SODA!!grabs soda

Yami: 0o

Aurro: HA HA HA HA! Kaiba went insane!

Marik: Very cliché too.

Asparagus: Yup!

Aurro: Sooo…

Asparagus: You know what to do…

Aurro: REVIEW!!

Asparagus: So we can find out if you want our Character to come, or if you want to learn more about her.

Marik: Riiight.


	6. Tristan, Ryou, Malik, and Yami get trapp...

Asparagus: You asked for it, here's some info on the character, so we put up a little page, the URL is: MsoNormal>Aurro: There's not much but it's something!

Asparagus: Where's Kaiba?

Aurro: He left. :(

Asparagus: WHY???

Aurro: He said something about taking to long...

Asparagus: Well we haven't updated since May...

Aurro: But I got Ryou instead!

Ryou: Help me.

Asparagus: Bishie! :D

Wolfy: FUZZY BUNNY!!!glomps Ryou

Ryou: AAHHH!!

Asparagus: Hi Wolfy.

Aurro: Wolfy is Asparagus's friend.

Wolfy: Hi Hi!

Asparagus: Not going to bother with the disclaimer, this Authors note is to long already. Oh and if you haven't noticed, Serenity's gone, took her out too.

NOTE: as my Computer is being EVIL!!/ actions will be like this: ActionThought

Tristan: Wow, I 5 days out of 13 people, 4 have gone insane-

Kaiba: runs byMUHAHAHA!!!

Yugi: 3 have been removed because they were clogging up the plotline.

Tristan: Man **that** broke the 4th wall!

Malik: And one has been banished to the shadow realm.

Yami: pouts

Yugi: leaving only 4 normal people.

Tristan: Yugi, Yami, Me, and Malik.

Ryou: What about ME??

Tristan: Shock is not a normal state of mind.

Ryou: is annoyed

Tristan: and yet im so bored.

Malik: Let's go look around!

Tristan, Ryou, and Malik run off

Yami: Hey! Get back here! Grr... Yugi you stay here and keep the maniacs under control, I'll go find those 3 before they kill themselves!

Yugi: Uh sure, no problem...

Tristan: let's try this door!

Malik: It better not be like the last one!

Yami: Don't move! First of all, NO ONE goes around in my mind just because they're bored! Now let's go, I left Yugi in charge of the lunatics.

Malik: That was probably a bad idea. leans against door and falls in

Yami: Oh know you don't! runs in to grab Malik

Door: closes on all of them

Yami: Great! It's locked you Moron!

Mokuba: Hi!

Ryou: where'd you come from?

Mokuba: Over there points(A/N: Have a cookie if you've read this fanfic!)

Tristan: What are you doing here?

Mokuba: Looking for Seto! -

Yami: You might want to stop looking...

Mokuba: Why is he here?

Tristan: Uh... no...

Malik: cause he we-

Yami: elbows Malik

Mokuba: Okie then bye!

Yugi: has managed to clonk everyone on the head but Marik

Mokuba: Hi Yugi!

Yugi: Oh, hi Mokuba. clonks Marik on head

Mokuba: Have you seen Seto?

Yugi: He's over there. points

Mokuba: Hi big brother!

Kaiba: Ooh pretty colors...

Mokuba: What?

Yugi: I had to hit him on the head.

Mokuba: Why?

Joey: WATCH OUT YUGI YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!! tackles Yugi

Yugi: Ahh! hits Joey on the head with millennium puzzle

Turns to Mokubawhat did you say?

Mokuba: Why did you hit Seto on the head?

Yugi: Uhhh...

Marik: is hopping on Pogo stick

Yugi: Give me that! grabs pogo stick

Marik: xx

Mokuba: o...k...

Yugi: He went insane.

Mokuba: Oh just now?

Yugi:--''''

Mokuba: Joey too right?

Yugi: Ye they're all insane.

Mokuba: I see...remembers Kaiba's hereOH MY GOD SETO'S GONE INSANE!! sobs

Kaiba: Heh heh Mokuba exploded.

Bakura: Explosions? I LOVE EXPLOSIONS!

Yugi: clonks them both on the headThat's taken care of! -

Malik: Hi!

Mokuba: I thought you guys were looked in.

Malik: Ah, but you forgot I can walk through walls!

Yugi: You can?

Malik: All Yamis can!

Bakura: is running into the wall repetitively

Malik: As long as they're sane.

Yugi: What about Yami?

Malik: Ummm...    

                        **Flashback**

Ryou: Why me?

Tristan: Don't worry C-man, we'll get out of here soon!

Ryou; My name starts with R.

Tristan: But you're obsessed with the letter C!

Ryou: No I'm not!

Tristan: Suurre.

Ryou: I'M NOT!!

Tristan: are too.

Ryou: I AM NOT YOU #%!$ BAKA!!

Yami: SHUT UP!! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Malik, Ryou, and Tristan: 0o

Yami: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Malik: Where?

Yami: Ra...

Ryou: I take that as an insult, WHY MUST YOU ALL INSULT ME?? Sobs

Tristan and Malik: 0o

Yami: ELEVENDY FIVE BOTTLES OF FROGS ON THE WALL ELEVENDY FIVE BOTTLES OF FROGS!

Malik: Clonks Yami on the head and runs

Asparagus: MUHAHAHA! I love making people go insane!

Wolfy: yesh!

Ryou: inches away.

Asparagus: Wolfy want to stay awhile?

Wolfy: Okies then!

Asparagus: You know what to say...

Wolfy: RATE!!

Aurro:


	7. Hey guess what? They're FREEE but it's n...

Asparagus: Finally another Chapter!

Aurro: _coughs_ Lazy

Asparagus: well yeah...

Aurro:--

Asparagus: but this is a good one! They finally get out!

Aurro: Ryou will you do the disclaimer?

Ryou: Do I have a choice?

Aurro: no.

Ryou:** DISCLAIMER:** Asparagus doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, Me, Marik, Kaiba, Yami, or well that's it no silly stuff this chapter.

Asparagus: NONE??? :(

Ryou: not none, it's just original.

Asparagus: Yay! -_hugs Ryou_

Ryou:--

Aurro: Here's the Chapter then!

Malik: Remember what I said about being in a normal state of mind?

Yugi: Yes..._Puts 2 and 2 together _WHAT??? YOU DROVE HIM INSANE??? THAT'S THE 2nd PERSON IN 2 DAYS!!!!_Falls to floor sobbing _

Malik: _looks around_

Bakura: Xx

Marik: xX

Joey: Xx

Kaiba: xX

Yugi: _Is sobbing because his Yami went insane_

Mokuba:_ Is sobbing because his brother went insane_

Malik: Oi............YUGI!!!

Yugi: _Sniffs _What?

Malik: We must go and rescue your friends from the Insane Pharaoh!

Yugi: Fine then.

_LATER..._

Malik: Here's the door!_ Opens it_

_Tristan, Ryou, and Yami fall out_

Ryou: Yay we're FREEE!!_Runs around in circles_

_All of a sudden there's a bright flash of light  
_Tristan: Hey Yugi, We're in your living room!

Ryou: YAY!! We're FREEE!!goes to get soda from refrigerator

Tristan: I think Ryou is on the edge of sanity.

Yugi: _nods_

Malik: Can I use your phone?

Yugi: why?

Malik: to call Ishizu.

Yugi: ok then _hands Malik phone_

Malik:_ dials number_

Ishizu: Ishtar residence

Malik: Ishizu?

Ishizu: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?????

Malik: _tells her the story_

Ishizu: uh huh... Can I talk to Marik?

Malik: uh...

Marik: AHH! Ishizu Is trapped in the funny box!

Malik: ehehehe... well he kinda...uh... lost it.

Ishizu: MALIK ISHTAR I AM GOING TO **KILL **YOU!!!!

Malik: AAHHH!!_Drops phone_

Everyone else: 0o

Malik: ehehehe...

Ryou: _Comes back with soda_ boy are you in trouble. Maybe you shouldn't have told her he lost it you moron.

Malik: Why you..._tries to hit him with millennium rod but misses wildly and hits Bakura_

Bakura: _from ground_ what was that for you baka?

Ryou:  BAKURA! You're sane again! _hugs Bakura_

Bakura: can't breath. Very confused.

Ryou: _let's go of Bakura_ you went insane.

Bakura: oh. ..Hey we're FREEE!!

Malik: _Has banged everyone else on the head. (Who was insane that is)_

Yami _is very confused and being hugged by Yugi_

Kaiba: _Is even more confused and being hugged by Mokuba_

Joey:_ is more confused that Yami but less confused than Kaiba and s being hugged by Serenity_

Malik: AAH! Too much hugging! Come on Marik!_ Leaves_

Marik: _shrugs and follows_

Kaiba: That's not a bad idea come on Mokuba, I need to get away from these idiots.

Joey: I heard that!

_Kaiba and Mokuba leave_

Yugi: Well I guess we're back home now

Joey: let's go to the game shop!

_Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Ryou leave_

Bakura: _Goes to find Malik_

Asparagus: There's FRRREE!!

Aurro: We can see that.

Ryou:_ nods_

Asparagus: Yeah what ever

Aurro: Rate!

Aurro: and to learn more about Lark just go to MsoNormal>Asparagus: Sorry it was messed up last time!

Aurro: now rate!

Asparagus: Yes RATE!!

Ryou:--


End file.
